


Of Everyone, Why Him

by dear_chaton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just a little jealousy from Nathanael, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Nathanael really wished that Adrien never came to their school in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was originally posted on [Tumblr](http://dear-chaton.tumblr.com/) and I realized I never put it on here so I hope you enjoy~

There was a fire in his heart whenever he saw them together. Marinette could barely string together two syllables when she was around him, she was so painfully obvious and yet he was as blind as a bat.

Adrien Agreste, the teenage heart throb that everyone knew and loved. He was the epiphany of perfect and had girls falling down at his feet. Sure he was kindhearted and not that bad looking either but he didn’t deserve Marinette’s love.

The dude had a crush on heroine Ladybug for god’s sake, quite possibly the most unattainable girl in all of Paris. But what a perfect couple they would be.

Just as long as he would leave his precious Marinette alone.

* * *

 

Okay Marinette wasn’t his per say but he had been there for her a lot longer than Adrien ever had.

Nathanael sighed, looking over at the oblious Adrien and stammering Marinette. This was torture and everyone around him agreed. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Marinette could be frightening when she was pissed, so telling the blond of the girls’ crush was a no go.

But how else did he expect Marinette to get over Adrien if he didn’t reject her. Politely might he add since Adrien was so much of a gentleman that Nathanael could puke.

Everything was honestly better before Adrien came to school and he secretly hoped and wish that this was all some sort of a nightmare and he would wake up soon.

That was fruitless, and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!


End file.
